masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Raymorn
Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Forum:Why mass effect 2 sucks page. Be sure to check out our Style Guide and Community Guidelines to help you get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lancer1289 (Talk) 10:02, February 20, 2011 Editing Forum Pages I am curious what you did on the Forum:Anyone else wish Kasumi was a romance option? page as you have never commented on that forum post and unless you added a comment at the end, then you had no right to modify the page to do whatever you did. So again, just what were you trying to accomplish? Lancer1289 21:25, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Well, at first I was just moving the forum header to the top of the page where its supposed to be. The rest was just removing what I thought to be a few excessive gaps between comments. I'm well aware of the "no modifying others comments" rule, but I didn't really see the harm in shortening those gaps, considering it didn't actually affect anything that was said. Knight Captain Ski (Com Link) 21:28, April 24, 2011 (UTC) :(edit conflict)Still however we generally leave forum pages alone, no matter how many spaces are there as they were left by someone for whatever reason. There are more than a few forum pages the header is like that as well, yet nothing is done about it. Forum pages are usually only edited when something new is added or someone is modifying one of their own comments. Apart from that, spacing and even formatting is generally left alone. Lancer1289 21:33, April 24, 2011 (UTC) I think the "reason" was probably an overzealous use of the the enter key, but fine. I'm a bit of a stickler for formatting and the forum header not being at the top of forums always irritates me a bit. I'll grant that maybe there was a reason for the extra spaces, but I don't really see the issue with moving the header. Knight Captain Ski (Com Link) 21:43, April 24, 2011 (UTC) :I can again probably find where the forum header is like that, yet nothing is done about it because in all honesty there really isn't much of a point. Lancer1289 22:09, April 24, 2011 (UTC) And theres a point to keeping it the way it is? Again, I must be missing your point. If it looks better the way I had it, and doesn't break any of the rules, then whats the issue? Admittantly, its a small thing, but at the same time it mystifies me even more as to why you felt the need to make an issue of this. I must say that I've never had this problem anywhere else. And as to your assertion that there really isn't a point, if that's the case, what's the point of the formats for the rest of the articles as long as the appropriate info is all there? I realize thats an extreme example, but my point stands. Knight Captain Ski (Com Link) 22:22, April 24, 2011 (UTC) :Forums =/= articles and they are done differently so drawing a parallel between the two doesn’t work so well. Since basically everything on a forum page is a comment, with few exceptions, basically it is people comments. Again I can more than likely point to more than a few forums pages where something like that has happened, yet nothing is done about it. Lancer1289 22:34, April 24, 2011 (UTC) And just because they're like that is reason enough to leave them alone? Well, by that reasoning, I suppose we should just go ahead and leave alone anything vandals happen to do here? Knight Captain Ski (Com Link) 22:44, April 24, 2011 (UTC) :I don’t know how that is even a valid comparison. Of course we aren't going to do that that is just ridiculous. We do monitor the forums, but at the same time we don't modify the formatting. I found 10 examples in just the Help Desk forum where that type of formatting is present, some not commented on, others are and the formatting is still there. And on the ones that were commented on, the formatting wasn't changed. A few of the other ones I found where even commented on by admins or senior editors and they didn't change the formatting. There really is no reason to change it, just like on talk pages unless it is absolutely necessary. Lancer1289 23:25, April 24, 2011 (UTC) I'm not sure you caught it, so let me just say that my last comment was pure sarcasm. I was making the point that just because its there doesn't mean that it should be like that. If in every other case of any other page on this wiki (or any other wiki, for that matter) the formatting is required to be correct, then why not the forums? If I was to go correcting hypothetical errors in formatting on any other pages I doubt anyone would have had anything to say about it unless what I did was in fact an error itself. I routinely do this type of thing on every other wiki I visit and have never had it reverted. I may have bent the "no modifying other's comments" rule a bit by removing those spaces, but other than that I see no reason why this is an issue at all. If the issue is the removal of the spaces, then I apologize and I will refrain from doing it here again, but I see no reason to leave the header like it was.Knight Captain Ski (Com Link) 23:58, April 24, 2011 (UTC)